


What Friends Do

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz & Daisy + "I always bring extra in case you're hungry."
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: The AMAZING series banners are all made by the INCREDIBLE Zuza! (@2minutes2midnight on Tumblr!) Zuza you are the best and I love ya bucket loads!!!

Fitz had a bottomless stomach, even for a teenage boy. He always had snacks on hand, had a sixth sense for when treats were near, and was always willing to eat whatever food Daisy didn’t finish. He was also Daisy’s point person for food when she forgot her lunch or if she was feeling peckish in class, which was quite often as she never ate breakfast.

“You’re like a squirrel,” Daisy said as Fitz passed her over a granola bar during Art History.

“How do you mean?” he asked. 

“You just tuck away boxes of food in your backpack for when you're hungry. You’ve got half your pantry in there. Well, at least the good half of your pantry.”

Fitz took a bite of his own snack. “The good half of my pantry?”

“Yeah,” she said, happily opening the granola bar, “your mom always buys the best snacks. My mom buys the uber healthy, whole grain, no sugar added protein bars that taste like wheat and sadness. These however,” she shook the wrapper, sending crumbs across the table, “are the holy grail of granola bars.”

Fitz wiped the crumbs off from his textbook, rolling his eyes at the table. “I know, that’s why I bring them for you.”

Daisy froze mid-bite, her granola bar hovering just beyond her mouth. “You what?”

Finished clearing the crumbs, he looked up from the table and shrugged. “I said that’s why I bring them for you. You raid them whenever you’re at my house so I always bring extra in case you’re hungry.”

“You bring the food for me?” Daisy asked, her eyes wide as they searched her best friend’s face.

“Well, I bring some for myself, obviously, but I try to pick things you’ll like too. To share. Why are you staring at me?” 

She was staring, her mouth slightly open as she processed the kind gesture her friend made on a daily basis. A blush was starting to creep up Fitz’s neck now as well as burning the tops of his ears. Seeing the familiar shade of pink begin to bloom on his cheeks made Daisy start to smile. 

“That’s so sweet, Fitz. Oh my gosh, you’re being sweet and you don’t even know it.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

“I’m being serious. That’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“It’s just granola bars.”

Daisy shook her head and grabbed his hand. “No no no, it’s more than granola bars. And come to think of it, I like all the snacks you bring. Those peanut butter pretzels I like, and the salt and vinegar chips, and the extra slices of pizza. You bring them because I like them. And I already knew that you have all those extra pencils in your backpack just in case I say I’ve lost mine.”

“Dais--”

“You shut up, Fitz, and let me thank you. Thank you, you sweet grumpy asshole.”

“You’re welcome, you annoying shit that I love,” he said, “now can we stop being so nice to each other and work on our project?”

She grinned. “Sure. Jerk.”


End file.
